M.2 is a specification for expansion cards and their associated sockets used in computing devices. Standards regarding physical lengths and widths making up the form factors of M.2 devices are defined by the Peripheral Component Interconnect Special Interest Group's (PCI SIG) revision 1.0 of the M.2 specifications provided December 2013. M.2-associated technologies and standards may be applied in computing devices that utilize for example, solid-state storage devices (SSDs) in computing devices such as laptop computing devices, workstations, server computing devices, tablets, and smart phones, as well as all other types of computing devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.